Lilystar
Lilystar was a long-furred light-gray tabby with a white face, belly, paws, and tail tip and bright blue eyes. She is also very thin and agile when compared to most ThunderClan cats. Personality Lilystar was very soft-spoken and level-headed, especially during her time as leader. She always sought to settle arguments with words rather than claws, and she was quite gifted in settling arguments among other leaders and her clanmates. The leader always seemed to know what was going on within the clan, and many of her warriors sought her advice. Still, many saw her unwillingness to lead ThunderClan into battle as a weakness. History Kit Lilykit was born to Flowerbreeze and Graywind a moon before Doelight led an uprising against Badgerstar. Her littermates were Aspenkit, Briarkit, and Ivyflight. When she was born, fear ran through most of ThunderClan as Badgerstar led his clan into many needless and bloody battles. The young kit looked towards her parents for comfort and guidance during the tyrant's rule. Shortly after the kits had opened their eyes, Badgerstar revealed that Graywind was a traitor who doubted his rule. The leader ordered his deputy, ???, to kill Aspenkit infront of ThunderClan in order to send a message to all others who dared challenge his rule. Lilykit's father was then exited from ThunderClan, and lived on as a rogue until the River of Blood that followed shortly after. The warrior returned to fight against Badgerstar, and was tragically killed by the leader. Lilykit chose to sit vigil with the rest of the clan as they remembered the heroic warriors who gave their lives to free the clan from Badgerstar's rule. Lilykit and the rest of her kin still grieved the loss of Graywind for several moons, and the young kit experienced another great loss as Briarkit died a moon before the kits were supposed to be apprenticed. The young kit had gotten an unknown sickness, and the medicine cats were unable to save him. Apprentice Lilypaw often struggled with her continued grief during her apprenticeship. Although she was young, she could sense a deep despair that seemed to surround her mother. Not only that, but ThunderClan was still very much recovering from Badgestar's rule. The apprentice looked towards her sister, Ivypaw, for friendship and comfort. The two sisters became nearly inseparable as they went through their training. Warrior Lilyblossom had finally overcome much of the sadness that weighed her down during her youth as she became a warrior. The young warrior was very close with her mother and her sister. However, soon after becoming warriors Ivyflight began to fall in love with a warrior named Dewbounce. During this time, she was also given Fernpaw as an apprentice. As her sister continued to become closer to Dewbounce Ivyflight began to neglect her relationships with Lilyblossom and Flowerbreeze. Lilyblossom began to hold a lot of anger towards her sister as they grew more distant, and the young warrior blamed Dewbounce for much of this. The two warriors often butted heads as she thought her sister could do better than the considerably selfish warrior. Shortly after Fernpaw became a warrior, Ivyflight told Lilyblossom that she was expecting Dewbounce's kits. Lilyblossom's lack of excitement over the news furthered the divide between the two sisters, and they continued to fight until Ivyflight died delivering her kits. Lilyblossom was shattered by her sister's passing and never forgave herself for not rekindling their relationship while Ivyflight was alive. Three moons after her sister's death, Lilyblossom was named as deputy when Bristleflame retired to the elder's den. Deputy As deputy Lilyblossom began to become closer to Dewbounce as she began to realize she had misjudged the warrior. She acted as a mother figure to her sister's kits and often offered comfort and advice to Dewbounce as he struggled to go on without his mate. Soon, Lilyblossom began to wonder if she was falling in love with her sister's former mate. After Graykit's untimely death when the nursery flooded during a storm, she became even closer to Dewbounce as she helped him through his grief. When Icekit and Ivykit were old enough to become apprentices, she asked Doestar to allow her to mentor Icekit in order to become closer to the distant tom. Her wish was granted, and she was given Icepaw as her apprentice. For the first few moons, she still struggled as she felt herself being drawn closer to Dewbounce. Leader After Doestar died, Lilystar became leader while still serving as a mentor for Icepaw. At first the young deputy struggled with the role as she fretted over what her clanmates and the other clans would think. The new leader doubted her every decision, and she let this take the best of her as her warriors convinced her to fight a needless battle with SkyClan. Dewbounce was killed in the attack, and Lilystar blamed herself for his death and grieved his loss deeply. She lived to regret that fact that she never acknowledged her feelings of love towards the warrior, and she watched as his kits struggled with his death. Ivypaw proved to become more reckless, although she became closer to Icepaw as he looked to her for guidance. When her sister's kits became warriors, she worried about Ivyfrost's reckless behavior. She was once again shattered by loss as Ivyfrost was killed by a fox due to her impulsive nature. Throughout the rest of her leadership Lilystar poured her energy into caring for her clanmates and solving issues with her words rather than claws. She was considered to be a mother-like leader for many of the younger warriors and continued to serve her clan until her last breath. Nine Lives: Relationships Mother: 'Flowerbreeze Lilystar was very close to her mother and often asked her for guidance during her leadership. She often worried that her mother was lonely after the loss of her mate and kits, and tried her best to care for her mother. The leader was devastated when her mother eventually passed during a greencough outbreak that also took one of her lives. '''Father: 'Graywind Lilystar only has distant memories of her kind-hearted father. Graywind died shortly after Lilystar was born during The River of Blood. Still, the leader grew up hearing stories of how her father had fought bravely against Badgerstar and his followers. The leader often wondered what life would have been like had her father not been killed before his time. 'Siblings: 'Aspenkit, Briarkit, and Ivyflight Lilystar vaguely remembers her brother Aspenkit, who was killed by one of Badgerstar's former rogue followers shortly before the uprising against the leader. Briarkit later died a moon before the litter-mates were to be apprenticed due to an unknown sickness. During her apprenticehood she became very close with her only remaining sibling, Ivyflight. The two were nearly inseparable as apprentices and young warriors. After Ivyflight fell in love with a tom named Dewbounce tension began to build between the two sisters as Lilystar felt that Ivyflight was neglecting her other relationships in favor of her mate. Sadly, the two sisters never rekindled their relationship after Ivyflight died delivering Dewbounce's kits. Lilystar always regretted never telling her sister how much she truly meant to her. Dewbounce At first, Lilystar couldn't understand how her sister had fallen for Dewbounce. The warrior tended to be horribly high-minded and self-involved, and Lilystar blamed the warrior for her falling out with Ivyflight. However, as she watched her sister become closer to Dewbounce she began to realize that the warrior had a special place in his heart for Ivyflight. After her sister's passing, Lilystar tried her best to be there for the grieving warrior and the two became close friends. She was devastated when Dewbounce was killed in a battle against WindClan. Icewhisker, Ivyfrost, and Graykit From the moment her sister crossed the bridge to StarClan, Lilystar vowed to help her sister's kits. Sadly, Graykit was killed before he had opened his eyes when the nursery was flooded during a storm. She acted much like an adoptive mother to Ivyfrost and Icewhisker as they grew older, even serving as Icewhisker's mentor. Lilystar always considered Ivyfrost to be most like her sister, although the two often butted heads due to Ivyfrost's determined spirit. The warrior always felt that the young warrior had a tendency to be reckless, and tried her best to encourage her to be calm and rational. However, she ultimately failed as Ivyfrost was killed by a fox after she attempted to take the animal on by herself. Lilystar found Icewhisker to be the most difficult of her sister's kits to connect with, which is why she chose to mentor him as an apprentice. At first, the two still struggled to form a bond as Icewhisker seemed distant and quiet around her. Later, the young warrior confessed that he felt that he was doing something wrong if he let the leader act as the mother he had never known. From then on, Lilystar was careful to act more as a friend than a mother for the young apprentice and the two became close. '''Fun-facts: Qoutes: Artwork: TBA